Akhilles
Achilles or Akhilles was the best Greek warrior there has ever been. He was the first to bear the gift of the River Styx. Also he was one of the heroes of the Trojan War. Akhilleus is a Greek spelling for Achilles. Mythology Before Achilles was born, his mother, Thetis, foresaw that he would either have a long and boring life or a short life but he would be remembered for the centuries to come. Of course Thetis preferred the former option and so she decided to dress him as a girl so he wouldn't have to go and fight in the Trojan War. But that day came and Odysseus tricked Achilles by laying many gifts in front of the women in the group. Achilles was the only one that picked up the sword proving he was male. Achilles claimed wouldn't go to war, yet Agamemnon persuaded him to. Upon reaching the battle in Troy, he was one of the best soldiers ever seen. Several years later Achilles got into a fight with Agamemnon and refused to continue fighting. Agamemnon became outraged, and took a woman named Chryseis as his slave. Her father, Chryses, a priest of Apollo, begged him to return his daughter. Agamemnon refused and Apollo sent a plague upon the Greeks. Calchas, a prophet, who knew what was happening, but he refused to speak unless Achilles promised to protect him. Achilles promised and he said that Chryseis must be returned to her father. Agamemnon agreed but said that Achilles' battle prize, Briseis, must take her place. Achilles got angry at Agamemnon and he refused to fight or lead troops with the Greeks again. Achilles prayed to his mother to ask Zeus to shift power to the Trojans and Zeus did as he was asked. Word got around to Agamemnon about this so he sent Odysseus, Ajax, and Phoenix to offer to give Briseis and other gifts back to Achilles. Achilles refused and told the Greeks to sail home. The Trojans pushed the Greek army back and attacked the Greek ships on the beaches. Achilles' cousin, Patroclus led the Greeks and fought the Trojans back from the beach, but he was killed by Hector in the fight. He was going to commit suicide but his companions stopped him. Thetis then made Hephaestus make him new armor and she sent it down to him. Achilles then forgave Agamemnon for everything that he had done. Achilles then led the Greeks full force on the Trojans. He killed many of them and overfilled a river of dead Trojan soldier bodies. Even with all these kills, Achilles wanted to kill one more person, Hector. The Trojans ran for the city but Hector stood up to Achilles. The two had a great fight but Achilles won and tied Hector up to his chariot and dragged him around the city of Troy seven times. Hector's father then begged Achilles to have his body back for a proper burial. Paris came to the field where Achilles was and shot an arrow at him. The arrow was guided by Apollo and it struck him in his one weak place - his heel. Family *Thetis (Mother) *Peleus (Father) *Patroclus (Cousin) * Neoptolemus (Son) de:Achilles Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Demigods Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Characters from The Illiad